Weekend at Subway
by Warrose
Summary: Based on my own experiences working at a subway restuarant. The gundam pilots and kai work at a subway and this story tells the tale of a weekend at said subway. AU and a joint project a friend and I did on my computer awhile back.


As always….don't own the boys, just the ones I create. This was original a joint project with a friend. It wouldn't make much sense not to label the writers cuz you wouldn't get the inside jokes. LOL!

_WarRose  
_**Lilock**

**"I hate opening this store on the weekends. I'm going to talk to WarRose about getting my schedule changed." Wufei said as he unlocked the store and prepared it for the weekend business. After setting up the assembly line, Wufei sigh as Duo walked in the door. **

**"Hey Wu-man. How was your week?" Duo asked as he placed his plain black hat down and put on his work and apron. Wufei groaned. **

**"I work too much. I hate my other job and I hate the business here. So I guess my week was fine." Wufei said. Duo laughed and walked into the back of the store. Suddenly the door opened and a customer walked in. **

_"Hi, how may I help you?" Wufei said in a forced happy tone. The customer smiled. _

_"Yes, um. I need two foot longs." The customer said. _

_"What kind?" Wufei asked._

**"Foot longs." The customer responded. Duo laughed as Wufei started to grind his teeth together. **

_"Ok. White or wheat?" Wufei asked. _

**_"One white and one wheat." The customer _****said_. (hehehe)_** **Wufei takes out one foot long of white bread and wheat. He starts to cut the bread. **

**"Mayo, mustard?" Wufei asked. **

**"Mayo on the wheat and mustard on the white." The customer said. Wufei sighed and place mayo on the wheat and mustard on the white.  
**

_(Why are you being so mean to poor Wufei?)_  
**(That's what happens there, Rose. Just give me a bit and you'll see that working there is hell.)  
**_(Ok, but can I, um, help Wufei relax after work?)_  
**(You and your Chinese food fetish.)**  
_(It's better than your hiding behind Kai while she gets a taste of......)_  
**(Ok, you can have him.)** _(Thank you)_

_"Cheese?" Wufei asked. The customer nodded. Wufei put on the triangle cheese. "What kind of meat would you like?" The customer had to stop and think about it_.

**"Um, I want a steak and cheese and roasted chicken breast." The customer said.** . **Wufei sighed again and put two steak set ups into the microwave along with two pieces of chicken. He sat there and waited as the meat heated up. Then another customer walked in. Duo came bounding out from the back. **

**"Hi, welcome to Subway. How may I help you?" Duo asked. Wufei grumbled. Duo was too cheery to work in this hell hole. **_Though Wufei knew there was an up side to working in the hell hole. The beautiful, red-haired, black-eyed, co-owner usually took pity on him and would invite him over to her place for, um, "dinner."_

**The beep of the microwave brought Wufei back to reality. He was about to put the meat on the sandwiches when he remembered that the customer hadn't told him which one went on which bread. **

**"Which one is on the white bread?" Wufei asked. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry. The steak is on the wheat bread." The customer said. Wufei nodded and put the steak on the wheat and the chicken on the white. **

**"What kind of veggies?" Wufei asked. **

_"Um, on both I want lettuce, pickles and olives. On the steak, I don't want tomatoes. On the chicken, I want onions." The customer said._ **Wufei nodded and started to put the veggies on the sandwiches. Duo was moving around him, since he only had one six inch to do. Wufei grumbled when Duo started to wrap his sandwich up. **

**"Just the sandwich or would you like the meal?" Duo asked. The customer looked at the chip rack and then shook his head. "Ok, you're total is $4.59." The customer handed Duo a five. "$.41 is you're change, sir. Thank you and have a good day and come see us again real soon." The customer smiled and took his change and sandwich out of the store. **

**"Salt and Pepper? Oil and Vinegar?" Wufei asked his customer. The customer shook its head. Wufei cut the sandwiches and began to wrap them in the Subway wrapping paper. **

**"Is that going to be all for you, Ma'am?" Duo asked. The woman eyed the bottled drinks. **

**"Um, I'd like a Cran-Grape and an Orange Juice." The woman said. Duo nodded and took the bottled drinks out of the frig. **

**"Anything else? Chips or Cookies?" Duo asked. Wufei sighed as he placed the woman's sandwiches into a bag and walked towards the back. **_Unfortunately, another customer walked in. Wufei put on the plastic glove and smiled at the customer. _

_"How may I help you?" Wufei asked. The customer looked around the store_.

**"Are ya'll doing that 3 for 9.99 special?" The customer asked.** _Wufei groaned, but was glad that WarRose had left a note saying they had stopped doing that. _

_"No, we don't." Wufei said. The customer frowned. _

**"But I just saw the commercial." The customer complained**.

_"But it's only at participating Subways." Duo put in before Wufei could say anything_.

**"But I got it here two days ago." The customer whined**.

_"We stopped yesterday." Duo said. _

**"Why did you stop?" The customer asked.** _(sigh) Duo sighed_.

_"Almost every Subway has a different owner. Our owner didn't want to do the special. She felt that it wasn't helping our profits or something." Duo said. _

"**Oh, ok." The customer said and left the store.**

_"I hate people like that." Wufei said. Duo laughed. Suddenly, a old, beat up mustang drove up to the store. _

_"He's early today." Duo commented. Wufei laughed. _

_"Does he know that Kai comes in at five today?" Wufei said. Duo laughed and shrugged.  
_

**(You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?)  
**_(Depends. What do you think I'm going to do?)  
_**(This isn't going to be Mr. Stalker man is it?)  
**_(I'm making my own little Red.)  
_**(Fine, but if "Red" and Kai do anything, I swear I'll never tell you anything secret.)  
**_(Ok.)_

_Out of the mustang was, (dramatic pause) Millardo Peacecraft. _**( '_';;;)** _Duo and Wufei snickered just as Zechs, that's what he wanted to be called, walked in. _

_"Hey Zechs. How's it going?" Duo asked. Zechs shrugged. _

_"It's been ok." Zechs said. _

_"Don't you know that Kai comes in later, Zechs?" Wufei asked. Zechs blushed. Wufei shook his head and went to the back of the store, hoping to get the store ready for the lunch rush._ **Suddenly, the phone rang**. _Since Duo was busy helping Zechs, Wufei answered it._ **"Hello, Subway Wilcrest." Wufei said**.

**"Um, yes. I'd like to order a party tray." The woman on the phone said. **

_"Alright. What kind?" Wufei said. _

**"I need four small trays. I want two turkey, ham and one tuna on all of them. You can put everything on them except for onions, green peppers, and mustard." The woman said. **

_"Alright. What time are you going to pick it up?" Wufei asked. _

**"I'm going to pick in up at 2." The woman said. (hehehe. now feel the power of the dark side of the Subway!) **

_Wufei groaned. That was right after the lunch rush. He would have to call someone in. _

_"Alright." Wufei said. _

_"Bye." The woman said and she hung up after giving Wufei her name and phone number. Then Wufei picked up the phone and dialed a number. _

**The phone rang four times before Wufei hung up. Kai was out playing sports or acting like a real social person and not waiting for him to call her in. He hung up the phone and sighed. Who else could he get to come in?** _Then a thought hit Wufei and he picked up the phone to dial another number._ **The phone rang and rang. **

**"Hi, you've reached the Winner, Barton residence." Quatre said. **

**"We're not, um, available right now." Trowa added. **

**"So leave you're name and number and we'll get back to you when we can." Quatre said.** _Wufei hung up the phone, knowing that neither one would come in. They worked during the week. Quatre during the day and Trowa at night. The weekend was the only time they were both off. Wufei didn't want to know what they were doing, but it made him angry that no one wanted to work today. _

**Duo pushed Wufei aside and dialed a number. After one ring, Duo dialed in some numbers and then hung up. Duo went back to working. Wufei grumbled. He was hoping that Duo would have called Heero in. Wufei went back to helping customers. **

**After an hour of making sandwiches for about what seemed a hundred people, Wufei almost forgot about the four party trays. He quickly gathered the trays and started to make the trays. Duo tried to help Wufei, but customers kept coming in. Another rush was coming into the store. Suddenly, Heero came bursting through the door and started helping Duo with the rush, allowing Wufei to work on the party trays. **

_When two came to pass, the three managed to get the woman's order to her, already completed. Wufei sighed and sat down for a moment. Heero grasped his car keys and walked over to Wufei. _

_"Well, I'm out of here. See you tomorrow." Heero said. He looked outside for anyone and then pulled Duo to the back, where he showed Duo how much he missed him. _

_"I'll see you later, Heero. I'm on the clock." Duo said. Heero smiled. _

_"I know. I'll see you later." Heero said. He kissed Duo and left the store. Unlike Quatre and Trowa, Heero and Duo were rarely together. They both worked really hard so they could go to college. _

_Just as Zechs was about to leave, Kai came running in. She ran right into him. _

_"Hello, Kai." Zechs said. _**Kai rolled her eyes and forced a smile. **

**"Hello, Zechs. How's it going?" Kai asked, as if she cared. **

_"I'm doing fine. Are you coming in early today?" Zechs asked._ **Kai rolled her eyes again and shook her head. **

**"Not really. Just came in to get something." Kai said as she passed Duo and glared at him as he tried not to laugh. **

_"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Zechs said as he left. _

**"Yeah, you better get out of here before I have to kick your ass. Get your raggedy, old, piece of crap out of here." Kai screamed. **_Wufei laughed. Other than the owners, Kai was the only woman who worked at the Subway. She also seemed to be very moody right after a conversation with Zechs._ **"What's so funny, Wufei?" **

_"Um, nothing." Wufei said. He gulped as Kai started to glare him down. Then she turned and went to the back to change into her work uniform. Duo took off his hat and apron. _

_"Well, I hope I catch you later, Wu-man. I'm out of here." Duo said. _

**"Where do you think you're going, Duo?" Kai said.** _Duo looked up at the Pepsi clock on the wall. The time was 4. _

_"I'm going home." Duo said. _

**"Not with these dishes in the sink. Get your butt back here and wash them. Now Duo or else." Kai threatened.** _Duo nodded and went to clean the dishes. He hated to do them, but if Kai didn't want the dishes in the sink, you had to clean them. Duo finished and left. Wufei sighed. _

_"How have you been, Kai?" Wufei asked. Kai sighed. (hehehe, Lilock is asleep.) _

_"Mostly dead. I've been working out so much, that I can't go to sleep because of the pain that all my body parts feel." Kai said. Wufei nodded. _

_"I know some what how you feel." Wufei said._ **(Ah! I live again!)**

**"So, what's up with you and Rose? I heard you took her out the other day." Kai said. Wufei blushed. **

_"It was nothing really. I asked her if she wanted to see a movie and she practically jumped at me. She's such a strange woman." Wufei said. Kai sighed. _

**"****So did you have fun?" Kai asked. Wufei glared at her.**

_"Look, woman. This is injustice. What I do with my personal life is none of your concern." Wufei snapped. Kai laughed. _

**"Look, I just wanted to know your side. I know what happened. Rose told me." Kai said slyly.** _(WHAT?????)_ **Wufei blushed. Then snapped back up. **

**"I won't stand this injustice, woman. Leave my personal life alone." Wufei said. Kai nodded. **

**"Just trying to help you, Wufei. I know you haven't been with anyone since what's-her-name." Kai said. **

**"Her name was Nataku and leave her out of this." Wufei said. Kai nodded and went to the back. Just as Wufei got comfortable, three customers drove up. "AH, THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed as he got up. The customers walked in and Wufei started to help them.**

_After a two hour rush, it was time for Wufei to go home, but he just couldn't get himself up out the door. Heero had come in to work with Kai. Both were chatting amongst each other, probably about him. Wufei didn't care. He was too tired to care. Suddenly WarRose, the lovely co-owner,_ **(o)** _walked in sat down next to Wufei. _

_"Hey Wufei. What are you still doing here?" WarRose asked. Wufei was too tired to lift his head to look at her. _

_"I can't move. I'm just too tired to do anything." Wufei said_. **WarRose knelt down next to Wufei. **

**"I'm sure I can make you feel better." WarRose whispered seductively in Wufei's ear.**

_(Hey, what are you doing?)  
_**(You said you wanted Wufei. I'm giving him to you.)  
**_(But he's practically dead.)  
_**(So, what's your point?)  
**_(Hehehe. I get it now. ^o^ )_

**Well, being really tired, Wufei actually thought she could make him feel better. Now if only he could get up. **

**"Come on. I'll help you out." WarRose said as she pulled him up and out of the store. Heero and Kai laughed and knew that Wufei was going to move on tonight. **

**"So where are we going?" Wufei asked. WarRose smiled. **

**"My place." She said devilishly. Wufei smiled. Perhaps Kai was right. It was time that he moved on, and WarRose was a nice and pretty girl.** _(GIRL???)_ **She also seemed strong and would make an interesting lover. Wufei laughed to himself. **

**"Who said you have to have a man to have great sex?" Wufei said to himself as WarRose took him to her place. What she had planned for him, he didn't care. It was going to relax him in more ways than one.**

There you got Wufei, Rose.  
Wufei-This is injustice. Why me? Why not Quatre or someone else?  
_Wufei no baka! I like my men to be Chinese._  
Wufei- 0o0  
_You know what? I'm going to show you just what I mean_. Wufei- ^o^  
Quatre, Heero, and Duo- '_';;  
Trowa- ///_';;  
Kai- It's about time someone wants Wufei.  
_Come here, Wu-chan!  
_Wufei- x_X  
**Um, I think we should leave them before some Lemon starts up here.  
**Everyone but Wufei-yeah, lets get out of here.  
**Everyone leaves except for WarRose and Wufei, mainly because they're starting up their own little lemon, but I don't want to write about it. Rose is a little shy.**  
_Oh, I didn't know you were so crafty with your hands, Wu-chan.  
_Wufei-I am a gundam pilot.  
**'o';; I'm out of here. Night people! **


End file.
